


Taken

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Attempted Rape, Child Abuse, Human Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, Stiles The Pack Mom, derek pack dad, derek relizes he loves stiles, domestic abuse, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: “Strip.” Came the growl.“What?” Stiles felt the blood rush to his ears, face losing what color it had in it.“I said, Strip. All of it.” Stiles hesitated too long there was a heavy mind numbing back hand and then the tearing of clothes, he fought the best he could but werewolves were always stronger, especially alphas.He felt the sharp nails bite into the soft flesh of his upper arms, his chest and the claw marks left where the nails cut into his favorite batman shirt and black skinny jeans. Even his belt was a casualty of this struggle,“Please don’t!” Stiles hated how his voice broke, hated the helpless fear. He wanted to be at home with the pack, making dinner watching the latest marvel movie.The werewolf laughed enjoying the frantic struggle of his prey, he stilled all movements placing a clawed hand to Stiles’ throat instantly the human stilled, tears burning his eyes as the stranger slowly slid a hand beneath the hem of his blue boxer briefs.“I like it when they beg. The last three always begged. Like I said you stink. And I don’t have time for this.”





	1. Something important

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Not beta read, it’s something i wanted to read so i wrote it for me but i hope u like it.

Stiles growled angrily as he was pulled from the back of a trunk, sweat soaking his forehead and possibly blood. He doesn’t care at this point he awoke sometime ago to a panic attack one he lost in the dark, his arms painfully behind his back duct taped at the wrist along with his mouth and feet.

 

He vibrated with anger, or fear, a mix of both, his vision watery with tears undecided which emotion they steamed from.

Who was kidnapping him now, and couldn’t they be a little more civil about it? He wasn’t in high school anymore hadn’t they progressed past this? He tried to remember how he ended up in a trunk again, tracing his thoughts back to the council meeting, he was the emissary for his pack all that went well. So check, check and check. I mean not to toot his own horn he did pretty good work.

 

Derek seemed less eyebrowy but still scowly, it kept the other wolves from getting to challengey anyway. They were a growing pack, THE PACK! Were they okay, he’d never forgive whoever it was targeting his pack if they laid a finger on his betas or alpha. Basically his kids, he wished he wasn’t such a weak humany omega, because if he was a wolf he would be flashing his eyes and gnashing his teeth instead he hissed and growled from under the duct tape, it unfortunately made him sound like a cornered kitten. Just as scary, kittens had sharp little talons, nails? Dammit.

 

Stiles remembered getting into his jeep and heading to the grocery store so he could buy the kids snacks for movie night, Scotty was even coming over with Allison and the two betas that were new to Scotts pack. So far the small offshoot of the Hale pack was doing good, and Stiles couldn’t be prouder of his brother.

Even if Scott was constantly looking for advice from papa wolf Derek didn’t seem annoyed, although the nickname was another thing.Everyone jokingly called Derek papa wolf behind his back but Sourwolf could hear so well.

The big bad wasn’t one to like this nickname, but he never defended Stiles when the betas called him mama wolf so they’re even.

Stiles knew it was a joke, he wasn’t more than their emissary and token human. Sure he was an omega but as a human he was no big prize and Derek wasn’t interested in some 20 year old kid with Adhd and a couple useless PHDs because he was cursed with a good brain just lack of focus. What would their children be like? Nope not thinking of that, focus Stiles. Focus. 

 

He cringed as a stranger in a blue and black checkered flannel pulled him out of the trunk by his arm, his weight on the one appendage caused him to cringe in pain and then he was dropped with a thud on the not so soft forest floor.

 

“Good you’re awake.” The stranger with the sweat stained red trucker cap pulled a scary knife from his back pocket or belt, who cares it was fucking huge and Stiles couldn’t read the shadowed face of his kidnapper. “Stay still or Nancy here will cut you, I keep her sharp. Understand?”

 

Stiles shook his head eyes still wide, the man kneeled and first cut the duct tape off of Stiles’ jeans freeing his feet he was able to sit, then the man pulled the omega forward cutting the thick tape from around one wrist, the omega held his breath, flinching when the werewolf scratched his wrist enough to draw blood. Nancy wasn’t kind at all.

The alpha sniffed, “Omegas sure do smell nice.” He leered down cutting the tape from Stiles other wrist letting the omega pull the tape from his own mouth.

 

The human’s hands shook, and he tried to get feeling back into his bleeding lips. A hand went to his sweaty forehead and he winced at the blood that was in fact staining his left hairline.

 

He couldn’t remember anything after the parking lot of the grocery store, “Listen, okay” hands out non threatening, his voice was rough from his earlier panic attack he had been in the trunk who knows how long. He could be calm, he told himself, he was an emissary.

 

Was he even still in Beacon Hills? He tried to look around squinting at the fading sunlight, god why didn’t he have a super sniffer like the weres he would know right away. Instead he smelled the sweat of this alpha, he stunk of body odor, alcohol and leather.

 

“I don’t know who you are. But you’ve made a big mistake. Just put me back where you found me or better yet direct me to the nearest road I’ll forget this happened. You or whomever you work for might think taking me will hurt Derek or my pack but I’m replaceable, humans are expendable. Something my alpha says daily. So, your plan if going to fail-”

 

“Who gives two shits about your alpha? You aren’t breeded or bonded, not that it matters’ta me. Someone as soft as you shouldn’t be left unattended, goes to show your pack doesn’t care.”

 

“Ouch, rude.” Stiles rubbed his wrists, he didn’t need people to say it out loud, he knew he wasn’t the best choice as emissary and he was good enough for cooking, cleaning, organizing and keeping Derek from being slighted by the the council and vice versa. There were werewolf betas out there, or even omegas the could do his job. Having a human in your pack wasn’t exactly the greatest thing for street cred.

 

The werewolf sniffed at Stiles, ‘You smell nice bleeding, so I’m not afraid to cut into you. The last omega I had wasn’t a great listener and despite my instincts telling me you aren’t gonna be any better I’m gonna give ya a chance. But I can’t have stinking of other wolves, what will it say to your new pups?”

 

“Pups?” Stiles nervously licked his lips looking up.

 

“Strip.” Came the growl.

 

“What?” Stiles felt the blood rush to his ears, face losing what color it had in it.

 

“I said, Strip. All of it.” Stiles hesitated too long there was a heavy mind numbing back hand and then the tearing of clothes, he fought the best he could but werewolves were always stronger, especially alphas.

 

He felt the sharp nails bite into the soft flesh of his upper arms, his chest and the claw marks left where the nails cut into his favorite batman shirt and black skinny jeans. Even his belt was a casualty of this struggle,

 

“Please don’t!” Stiles hated how his voice broke, hated the helpless fear. He wanted to be at home with the pack, making dinner watching the latest marvel movie.

The werewolf laughed enjoying the frantic struggle of his prey, he stilled all movements placing a clawed hand to Stiles’ throat instantly the human stilled, tears burning his eyes as the stranger slowly slid a hand beneath the hem of his blue boxer briefs.

 

“I like it when they beg. The last three always begged. Like I said you stink. And I don’t have time for this.” And just like  that Stiles was exposed completely, he was just as quickly released, and a bag of fresh clothes were shoved at him.

 

Stiles quickly dressed after recovering from the initial shock, hands shaking he reached for his shoes but the werewolf shook his knife in Stiles’ direction.

 

“No. It’ll be easier if you can’t run. Too far. I learned that one from the first one I brought.”

 

The clothes were too big for Stiles’ skinny frame, “They’re a bit big but when you are ready to carry pups you’ll have room to grow.” Trucker hat smiled big.

 

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, maybe plead his case or even to find out more. It was always about information, information was power but this man in his dirty work worn jeans, and rolled up sleeved flannel didn’t have the patience for conversation, polite or otherwise. He drew the knife out once more from the sheath hooked to the back of his belt and used the wooded hilt to crash down on the omegas skull properly causing the lights to go out.

 

The alpha had been hunting for a replacement for the omega he had kidnapped/invited to take care of the pups. He was actually picking up supplies at the grocery store driving through after tossing a body in the preserve. That one was fresh, he had snatched him a state over, what a waste he had such a pretty face.

 

Today he broke a rule, his golden rule of never  hunting in his own territory but this omega was too easy to leave.

 

The human had drawn Dwayne’s attention right away, there was a were pup lost from her mother and the human kneeled down tied the pup’s shoe and helped her find her mother. He had refused to relinquish the child’s hand to the store clerk, even allowed the child to scent him while they waited for the pup’s mother.

 

The child seemed put at ease around the naturally caring human, he didn’t care for soft pups but he caught the conversation of a recipe the human shared with the werewolf mother. They spoke of pups and packs before parting ways. Even though he reeked of an alpha, Dwayne didn’t catch a mating mark or a bonding scent. The young omega wasn’t ruined, he was still untouched which would come in handy when the time came to breed. Dwayne didn’t want the question of paternity to ever come up.

 

His brother needed a wife and this human might be the one, if only the young alpha would stop breaking what Dwayne worked so hard to bring him.

 

~0~

 

Derek was becoming more and more agitated, Scott shook his head. “He’s still not answering it’s going to voicemail. I called his dad, but he is still working a case, I told him it wasn’t anything to be worried about yet. I’ll keep him updated. Knowing Stiles there's a good sale at the local grocery store and he got distracted.”

 

Derek glared at several letters he had received again, like every council meeting he took Stiles to, some alpha would send a letter of challenge. They were always delivered discreetly so as not to upset the omega he was being challenged for. By now he had hoped the challengers would know better, Stiles wasn’t his to buy or sell, the human had his own choice. However Derek held him under his protection and though he would never admit it the human was HIS friend. And as his friend he wouldn’t allow these subpar alphas to take Stiles from him. Why did his heart feel like it was in his throat when he imagined the omega with someone else?

 

He looked over at Scott who shared the same worried look, “It’s been an hour he would have called by now. I don’t like it. I’m going to his house.” Derek nodded, his pack was piling into the kitchen overhearing the conversation already feeling the heavy anxiety. Isaac whined, “I’ll go to Deaton’s.”

 

“Everyone pair up. If this is a trick of some kind I want to be ready.” Derek glared at the letters, “I’ve received seven challenges this time. If anyone of these packs are responsible for taking him or they’ve harmed him in any way-”

 

Erica cracked her knuckles leaning an elbow on Boyd’s shoulder “No problem boss we get it. We’ll be there to make a point for the rest of the council to see what happens to anyone who tresspasses.”

 

Derek checked in with each of the pack, he had tried the pizza place in case Stiles had changed his mind on making dinner, then the coffee place and finally they all met up at the grocery store driving by he felt relief seeing Roscoe parked in the empty parking lot.

 

However when he got out fear tore through him, fear and rage, the scent of copper was there. Stiles’ familiar scent of lavender and fresh rain mixed with blood. He was racing across the parking lot Scott had pulled up with several betas parking their cars haphazard around his.

 

The omegas cell phone was face down on the pavement there were bags in the passenger seat and the driver’s door was slightly open as if Stiles had been climbing into his jeep when he was attacked from behind. The alpha sniffed he could make out the direction his omega fell.

 

He put a hand to the pavement faint traces of blood were staining the gravel with his human’s scent. His pack was tense unable to stand still very long awaiting orders, wanting to be let off their leashes allowed to bring back their pack mother and kill the one responsible for hurting their mom.

 

“Call the Sheriff.” Derek stood up, “Jackson.” Derek turned to his second, “Bring me the video from the surveillance. Lydia go with him, keep it civil.” Jackson grinned his teeth visible and Lydia took his arm, “Come on dear.”

 

“He’s alive Boss, we’ll find him and make someone pay.” Erica snarled, Boyd shook his head putting an arm around Isaac who stared at the place an unconscious Stiles had laid, eyes watery. The vague scent of a strange werewolf liguering to faint to identify.

 

“Who would dare do this?” Isaac’s eyes flashed.

 

~O~

“Sheriff there’s a call for you. They tried your cell but looks like you let the damn thing go dead.” 

 

Parish shook his head at his boss. He neared the man standing over the decomposed bruised body of a young beta late teens early twenties, dark brown hair cut short to the head. The body was about three months old.

 

The morgue wasn’t the warmest or cell phone accommodating of places. Sheriff Noah Stilinski had easily dismissed Scott’s first call concentrating on the body they’d found left naked and exposed to the elements in some wooded area.

 

A knife wound to the neck, cruel but quick, the scars on the body spoke of physical abuse and sexual before his life was ended. Even the beta’s mouth had been duct taped they always pulled residue but it never led to a match, it was always a generic brand, although it was from the same roll.

 

The Sheriff wanted to find the kid’s identity so some parents out there could find a semblance of peace. There was a pattern springing up, he was finding these bodies every three months, their fingertips missing or burned and teeth pulled. Some while they were still alive, so identification wasn’t easy. He hated these kinds of days.

 

“Here’s the tire track reports it’s the same make and model as the ones found near the last three bodies. “ a forensics officer sighed looking away from the half covered body, “Sad, poor kid hadn’t even started his life before someone ended it. I hope we catch this son of a bitch.” Noah nodded at the squeamish forensics Troy. Noah read the report the tires were for a dodge charger, the year varied but definitely older.

 

Then Sheriff Stilinski received a call he as a parent never thought he would receive, but as the Sheriff he knew he only had 48 hours to find his son. After that, statistics showed chances of life were slimmer and simmer.

 

He handed the case of the John Doe Beta over to Parrish and turned his lights on heading to an empty parking lot.

 

The Sheriff ordered the supermarket owner to put the surveillance tape in for him, the man was reluctant to hand it over to the betas that had made a scene in the small now cramped security office.

 

Erica had gone across the street with Boyd and collected the security tapes from their surveillance that caught the angel of the supermarket parking lot.

 

It was hard to see with the low grade of system it was too grainy to make out too much, however the car lot across the street had a better system, it was on a disk and they would need to go to the police station to see it.

 

It was then Sheriff Stilinski felt his heart drop, he watched his son leave the store’s entrance, knowing Stiles well enough that the boy was probably humming to himself excited for the movie night as always. It wasn’t the way his son took his phone out of his pocket sending a text to his father reminding him he would be at Derek’s with the pack and that council meeting had gone well. That he loved him. No it was the black dodge charger old and a little beat up sitting across from Roscoe, the driver had left the store behind Stiles. His unsuspecting son didn’t notice the man who kept his head down, a trucker hat shading his face from the cameras on purpose? He did turn briefly to watch the human text, and when Stiles open his driver side door his phone in hand ready to send another text, the man struck.

 

Erica growled, Isaac whined eyes wide and tearful hands crossed over his chest claws biting into his own arms, Scott and Derek were breathing heavy holding their wolves back. Lydia held a hand over her mouth, Noah tried to keep his eyes steady taking in all the facts, he needed to process it. He needed to be the Sheriff, this was a case, Stiles was a victim.

 

The man came up from behind Stiles, cracking him over the head with the hilt of a heavy knife. He gave a quick look around at the empty parking lot confidently he pulled out a roll of duct tape making speedy work as if he had done this before. The man then heaved Stiles into the trunk of the beat up charger slamming the hood down and even tossing some groceries in. He pulled the bill of his hat down and got into his car tossing the duct tape into the passenger seat.

 

“Stiles is claustrophobic.” Isaac was pulled into a hug by Scott.

 

“He’ll be alright.”

 

Noah was on his feet, “Someone give me their cell phone.”

 

Scott mechanically handed his over, Allison was glaring at the screen, “He moves like a were, I say Alpha male, caucasian, five ten a hundred and sixty pounds give or take if those are steel toed boots. He doesn’t work out but he hunts, animals that's usually how he eats. So physically fit, look at those boots and his cap. He doesn’t live around here I’d say more the cabin type and he doesn’t care about his cars physical appearance just that it’s reliable. And his hunting knife isn’t just for skinning animals. He was confident unafraid in that parking lot, however the angel of where he parked this wasn’t planned. He doesn’t seem the type to make too many mistakes he didn’t try to hide his face in the grocery store, it’s just a shity outdated system.”

 

The Sheriff stopped dialing mid number, the young hunter shrugged “It’s in my blood to know how a identify a potential enemy.”

 

“For the first time I actually like you.” Erica smiled sweetly “You are actually useful.”

 

Noah cut the girls’ argument off with his demand to speak to Parish, “It’s me. He was here in Beacon Hills. The serial, we have a description and a make on the car nothing on the license plate yet. He has Stiles. I’m at the station my phone is charging.  Send Troy’s team to the supermarket Stiles’s car and cell were left behind. “

“Did you just say Serial as in Killer?” Scott demanded, Lydia went to the nearest chair near a desk in the debriefing room. A small tube television equipped with dvd and vcr sat under the small boxy screen.

 

She covered her face with her hands, Jackson stayed behind her, but his eyes didn’t leave the Sheriff’s figure hoping that somehow he was going to deny this.

 

The slight shake of the older human’s head had the room heavy with a mix of scents and emotion. “I’ll call my dad. He has connections, more man power. Not to mention supernaturals that can help. And less outdated equipment, no offense.” Allison left the room receiving the Sheriff’s affirmative. Scott stayed behind,

“None taken. Do it.”

 

“I’ll ask the council for help.” Isaac swallowed the bile threatening to overpower him.

 

“I’ll contact Deaton maybe he can get in touch with a wicca who can skrye or do some kind of homing spell.” Lydia hurried out of the room, “I’ll go too.” Jackson was uncomfortable leaving his mate vulnerable, they all were feeling exposed.

 

“We’ll get someone who can turn this grainy piece of work into something we might actually be able to use. Come along Boyd, Danny isn’t scared of you.”

 

Scott and Derek remained with the Sheriff, “I want to see the case file.” Derek demanded.

 

“Fine, but I’m warning you.” The Sheriff exhaled looking away from the two alphas, “It might be better if you don’t.”

 

After reading Derek felt sick, he closed the file blinking he tossed the heavy folder from him, whereas Scott slammed it onto the nearest desk leaving to be be ill.

 

“We don’t have long then. Stiles has a heat in three weeks a week if he’s off his suppressants.” Derek didn’t know why he said this more as a statement then a question. Why was he wishing he had hugged Stiles tighter after the council meeting?

 

Maybe those challenges were for the best, could one of them have kept the omega safe? They could have protected him like he should be protected, Derek allowed Stiles too much freedom, most pack omegas human or not were kept close to the home and never allowed unescorted. Was that why so many thought he was unattached to the human?

 

He just didn’t have the heart to clip the wings of such a beautiful little sparrow. And now because of his bad decisions his pack’s mother was being tortured somewhere the police had no leads except for today’s and  the case was over a year old.

 

He glanced at the folder, this was the doing of a werewolf, so it was time to bring the council into the investigation. He trusted Scott’s mate, she came from a long line of werewolf hunter’s after all. Her aunt had been trying to kill his uncle for years, and nearly took out his whole family in a fire, he of course just had a crazy uncle with an unhealthy attachment to the human member of their pack. Derek had Cora but she was off in the bahamas with her newest boyfriend a human that liked to sell sporting equipment and that included snorkeling gear that was popular in tourist areas.

 

He would wait to call her when they had more news, she was close to Stiles and hearing that he was in the hands of some serial killer rapist with no other answers would bring her home just to pace.She deserved her vacation and Dylan wasn’t a bad guy even for a beta human, and Stiles would hate seeing Cora upset.

 

“Sheriff, we need a confirmation on what you said your son was wearing today.”

 

Scott was back from the bathroom looking less pale, he had splashed water on his face his hair still damp.

 

“He was wearing a purple batman t-shirt there’s a black bat logo on the chest.” Derek beat Scott to it, “Black skinny jeans, black and white converse sneakers, he has on his batman socks they’re ankle socks. His belt is the one he’s worn since high school it's the old brown leather one he says you gave him. Why? Have they found him?”

 

The Sheriff remains calm, knowing the m.o., first they find clothes and blood sometimes a lot of blood and tire tracks. He shook his head at Derek's question, because he was a parent so he still hoped.

 

It wasn’t much later Derek was sniffing the area where they found his human pack member’s torn clothes, he sniffed the air. Blood, more blood and the salt of tears. The unknown were’s scent was in the air more tangible and threatening, tinged with excited arousal.

 

Derek swore he would find this bastard and tear his throat out with his teeth then his body to shreds.

 

Fear gripped him seeing the state of Stiles’ boxer briefs, Scott gulped back another bit of bile. Derek didn’t blame him, Stiles was Scott’s brother well as close as none brothers could be.

 

He could see the blood were claws tore into a struggling human, he wondered morbidly if Stiles’ fearful pleas only excited the were as he did what he did before shoving Stiles back into the truck of the car driving off once more.

 

~0~

 

Stiles sat up in bed slowly, a hand to his aching head. He wondered if he had overdosed on his medication accidently again or maybe drank too much. Then he heard whispering around his bed and realized he wasn’t in his room or the pack house. No, he was definitely not at home, or at the loft for that matter. Instead of the adult sized pups staring at him waiting for dinner or help with some work project, there were four little faces staring right at him. “Are you our new mama?” One of the small twin girls asked leaning in closer, her black hair messily falling around her dirt smudged face.

 

“Shush Emily. Can’t you see his head hurts. You’ll make him yell like the last one, and then he’ll leave.” An older boy in a red shirt whispered loudly causing Stiles to wince, his head was pounding indeed but he felt far from yelling.

 

The clothes the kids wore looked too tattered and small for the older boy who was watching Stiles with open curiosity and fear, he had blue eyes and dark black hair he couldn’t be more than ten or twelve maybe. His jeans were highwaters on him and his red t-shirt had several holes in it.

 

Poor pup looked like someone had used him as a punching bag recently, his bruises and swelling left eye had gone down but were in a greenish purple stage, he held a baby on his hip.  The two twin little girls had dress that dragged at their dirty bare feet, their twin brown eyes watched Stiles’ every move, the older boy was holding an infant. The cutest little thing, he was shyly hiding his rounded face in his brother’s scent gland. The six month old was wearing nothing more than a diaper. Nope he definitely wasn’t in kansas anymore, Stiles waited for the dream to be over but the long silence left him to realize it wasn’t a dream it was a nightmare and from the looks of it, it had just begun.

  



	2. More than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles refuses to be submissive. He tried to warn his attacker, but the guy doesn't listen. Allies start to join forces in the SEARCH and RESCUE of Stiles. The omega doesn't know his own worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THE TAGS!!!! come find me on tumblr chat at me! loved the comments. next chapter is already written just gotten tweek it a little!

Stiles was scared but reined it in, now wasn’t the time to panic, he had to trust his pack and his father. They were looking for him, they would find him they always did, this was just like all the other times, nothing was different, nothing, he just needed to stay alive long enough to be found. And naturally Derek and Stiles’ dad were both going to lecture him, this was really going to set him back in their eyes. It wasn’t his fault! Really this time! He literally was out picking up snacks. 

 

He winced touching his throbbing temple and the splitting ache just at the base of his skull, at least he should thank the alpha for not hitting him in the same spot twice.

 

“He hit you hard.” The boy kneeled down still holding the shy pup, “If you promise to not hurt Toby you can hold him, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Stiles nodded, realizing any and all movement hurt not just his head but his body. He felt a heaviness around his ankles and neck. 

 

“Can I get some water too please?” He put a hand to his neck, fingers coming into contact with something made of metal and heavy. He blinked, both hands pulling on the tight metal collar, he tried to keep his panic down. The older pup of the bunch placed a cool hand over Stiles’ clammy hand. 

 

“Please hold Toby.” Stiles took a deep breath, he needed to stay calm, there were children and from the looks of their ratty clothes and dirty skinny bodies they weren’t being taken care of. He gently accepted the weight of the youngest pup who squirmed temporarily before Stiles held him to his chest, the baby grabbed at his baggy shirt taking deep breaths of Stiles’ scent. 

 

“Sssh, you’re alright pup. I won't hurt you. I’ve got you.”  He gently cradled the pups dark head of hair, a faint grin despite the situation, he had yet to hold an infant, their pack was young still and the talk of children seemed far off. But this little guy with his dark black head of hair and hazel eyes made Stiles’ heart ache for a future full of pack bonding and happy healthy pups. 

 

The boy turned to the twins, their dual grins reminded him of Erica’s, there was mischief behind them and an eagerness to be recognized for being helpful. “They were fighting over who was going to hold the old tin blue mug while water sloshed on the floor. 

 

“Alright you two, calm it down. I’ll take that now.” He reached for the now barely fool tin cup of water. The water tasted fresh, like the water from pack house, well water. Again the anxiety was threatening, was he so far from home? In the middle of a forest? 

 

The one named Emily stepped closer to Stiles “What’s a Stiles?” The omega smiled placing the empty mug next to him on the uncomfortable cot. Gently  tapping her lightly freckled nose, “I am. My real name is just too hard to pronounce so my nickname is Stiles.” 

 

“It’s cold in here, Toby should have a blanket.” he suggested gently not wanting to make the oldest boy anxious. The young omega was holding an old red first aid kit, he bit his barely healing lip. Stiles felt anger at whomever was beating the boy, how could anyone lift a hand against someone so small, children were precious. 

 

“Alpha said blankets make pups omegas.” The eldest boy was climbing onto a counter in what looked like a hunting cabin’s small kitchen. Stiles was on a full size bed set in a corner near a crib, it was clean in this small space that proved to be a living and sleeping area as well as a kitchen. There was a door he assumed led to outside, and another to his left that could be a bedroom, the smaller door was definitely a bathroom. A small fireplace was a few feet away from the front door an old tweed beige and brown couch facing the woodstove fireplace. It was small and almost too clean for a cabin a cabin with active children. 

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Stiles held the baby closer allowing the fragile pup with his slobbery little fists to nuzzle into his collared neck, hungrily trying to find the omega’s scent gland. 

 

“What’s ridiculous mean?” The other twin slid closer to Stiles next to her twin, her head tilting slightly.

 

“ Good question, it means laughable, absurd, inviting of mockery, ha ha ha.” Stiles faked a laugh making both twins giggle into their hands. 

 

“He’s funny Drew. I hope alpha keeps him.” 

 

“Shush Amy, you’ll scare him like you did the last one.” Drew held the first aid kit setting it open next to Stiles who made a funny face at the girls. He didn’t like the talk of  _ ‘the last one’  _ but he figured you catch more flies with honey than vinegar which, okay was gross. Analogy aside he needed answers. He pulled the pillow case off the tattered pillow he had been given and wrapped the baby up, feeling the child snuggle down into the warmth he provided, the older boy Drew began to argue.

 

“Nope, not a blanket it’s a pillowcase.” The boy shook his head seeing how Toby was less fidgety. He quickly cleaned the deep gash just above Stile’s temple and could only clean the one just at the base of the omega’s skull.

 

“If I put tape it will get stuck in your hair. I don’t want it to reopen I guess we should let it have air.”

 

“I agree. I’ve cleaned enough wounds to know.” He smiled sadly, “Alright, your turn.” The boy and the twins all went silent. “Don’t give me that look, pull that chair over there over here I can hand you Mr. Toby and I’ll be quick.”

 

Drew did as he was told and quickly, Stiles started to clean the cuts on the boy’s chin and the one over his left eyebrow. “So first off, where am I? Who took me? Why am I here? Your Amy said something about a new mama. Where is the old mama? Where is your alpha?”

 

“You talk fast.” Emily giggled into her sister’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry, nerves.” Stiles continued to look around, he wondered if the door was even unlocked, why were these kids unattended and with an infant.

 

He put a bandaid over a bruised cut on Drew’s chin, the young boy’s eyebrows furrowed and Stiles was reminded of Derek. He smiled at the youngman.

 

“Alpha doesn’t like questions. Or talking.” The boy gripped Stiles’ wrist almost pleadingly. “My mother died after having the twins. Alpha blames the hospital then we moved here with uncle, he’s the one that took you. He hunts for us and he doesn’t like omegas. So you are safe.”

 

“He’s mean!” Amy announced. 

 

“Just stay clear of him, he gets into moods. Especially during the moon. He thinks alpha needs a mate and keeps bringing mothers for us to keep alpha calm, but they always run away and uncle has to punish them. The one before the last two was already pregnant and uncle didn’t know. He was an omega he died having Toby. Alpha was angry and refused to feed Toby but I promised to take care of him. I’m not very good at it. Sometimes Toby transforms into a pup and it’s easier to keep him hidden, but lately.”

 

“He’s staying human longer?” Stiles read about that, if a pup went either way it meant he could be ill, fighting malnourishment, from the looks of the small group they all were. Stiles was angry at their alpha, he was supposed to care for them and love them! What kind of bastard treated his children this way. They were scared of him, it was obvious.

 

“I don’t want him to die.” Drew’s eyes teared up. 

 

Stiles reached out pulling the boy in for a hug, “Of course not. You are his brother and you are doing a fine job.” The boy relaxed into Stiles’ touch, these little ones were more touch starved than the teens he raised had ever been and it broke his heart. 

 

“You are in our home, we live in the woods. There are traps around the cabin so you can’t leave. The last mama’s tried and they hurt themselves bad.”

 

“So much blood.” Emily frowned, Amy nodded,

 

“Lots and lots.”    
  
Stiles laughed uncomfortably, he thought of Erica again but double and smolish. These two reminded him of home, he imagined his pack taking them in, giving them the love they needed. The idea of Derek cuddling and enjoying a sunday afternoon puppy pile made Stiles’ cheeks burn red.

 

“Thanks for the heads up, and the nightmares. I think Toby needs a diaper, can you get me one Amy my cupcake?”

 

She nodded eagerly, Drew just watched Stiles pulling away, “You smell nice.” Emily giggled joining in on the hug, Amy hurried back so she could squeeze in too.

 

“Thanks you don’t smell so bad yourselves”. “ 

 

“Listen I can’t stay here. I have a family a dad, an alpha, even kids. Big kids but they can’t cook for themselves.” Stiles explained slowly, feeling the children tense, even baby Toby grew still.     
  


Drew pulled back the three took a collective step away as if burned. “Alpha beats Drew whenever the mama tries to leave. They always leave.” Amy whined looking down at her dirty feet.

 

“I’ll do all the chores and you won’t have to-” Drew tried to reason with the omega.

 

“It’s not that.” Stiles placed the baby flat in his lap and started to change the soiled diaper, the infant who’s ribs were visible blinked up at him tiredly, waving a clench fist. Those hazel eyes were so open and sad, weres grew faster, by the end of the weak the baby would be a year in human years. Then he would slow to age, “And I’m not leaving anyone behind.” 

 

The children were quiet, “I’m not just saying that. We are in this together. My alpha is pretty persistent, which means he won't give up. My brother is just as tough as your uncle and my dad, woah. He might be a human but he’s a human alpha and the Sheriff.”

 

“What is a Sheriff?” Amy asked. 

 

“It’s a man or a woman elected or chosen by the townspeople to take care of the town and the people in it.” Stiles smiled simplifying it a bit, he gave the same answer his own father once gave him. He handed the soiled diaper to Emily she made a face and ran to throw it the bin near the door leading outside. “He wears a gun, a radio and a big gold star for a badge. He has a cool hat at least I think so as far as hats go.”

 

The children were quiet again, “ Oh like this!” Emily opened their alpha’s bedroom door coming out with shirt on a hanger. Stiles felt as if the earth slipped from his feet, he was glad he wasn’t standing and he held the baby to him tighter. The uniform was similar to dad’s but a different county, at least he knew where he was. 

 

“Put it back Ems! We aren’t allowed in alpha’s room!” Drew snapped, Stiles handed the baby to Drew, he was on his feet dizzly crossing the room. The chains made it to just were the young blond was frozen realizing her mistake. Stiles took the hanger from her shooing her out of the room, he quickly hung the blue uniform up in the closet. He couldn’t reach further than the closet but he knew now he was a county over, he tried to think of the Sheriff’s name of Tallonridge county. He searched for a weapon a radio anything, this was a deputies house that was a deputies uniform. The closet wasn’t much help. 

 

“Please get out of there he’ll be home soon! “ Drew pleaded from the door. “ Stiles glared at the room so neat and spacious while his own children have a small shared bed in the living area. Derek always put his pack first, he made sure they had a safe place and needed nothing. Alphas were supposed to protect their pack especially the youngest and most vulnerable members. 

 

Just as he shuts the door clumsily due to his aching head the front door unlatches and several locks only on the outside slide and click open. An alpha male wearing the uniform he just hung up enters, Stiles leans against the door setting Drew behind him he is ready to glare down the abductor and his accomplice if need be. 

 

“So you’re awake.” The man removes his hat, a cold leering grin, narrowed green eyes, his hair is a dishwater blond. It reminds Stiles temporarily of his father’s own hair color and he wants to go home so bad. How long had he been gone? His father must be worried sick, or maybe he thought Stiles was just at Derek’s. Maybe the pack wasn’t even aware he was gone yet. The always were so wrapped up in their own thing, sometimes he would arrive at the pack house after shopping for movie night and they had already started the movie and puppy piles. No, he would need to hang onto hope. He would never give up or in, he was going to get out of here on his own or with help but he was getting out of here.

 

“So I am.” Stiles mocks the man’s sneering tone, he hates the scent filling the air, it’s heavy and it makes Drew whimper and the pups start to sniffle, even baby Toby mews weakly. 

 

“Smart mouth just like the last one. I don’t know why my brother insists on bringing me mates that have such smart mouths. Bitches like you need to be raised by a heavy hand so you learn your place. Sometimes there isn’t any hope once a certain age is reached. ”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe my father the Sheriff of Beacon Hills never thought to beat submission into me. Weird I know. ” Stiles shrugged challenge in his posture and his voice, he didn’t meet the alpha’s glare because damn his instincts but then again that was probably the only thing keeping him alive. 

 

Hearing this caused the smug grin to slip temporarily, the alpha removed his hat. Stiles could see the man had his radio still attached to his uniform and a holstered weapon, yeah totally fucking following protocol. The omega knows this man’s inability to follow most stations rules and regulations about leaving radios and guns at the station will work in his favor. He is keeping all attention on him, Drew is shivering from behind him and Stiles knows the boy is terrified of his father. 

 

“Stiles Stilinski. Hello. Now I’m ready to go home and just write this whole thing off as an accident. No harm no foul. I’ll say I got lost in the woods. If you knew me you would know just how believable that is.” 

 

“No can do there Stiles. What a stupid fucking name.” The alpha leaned against the door arms crossed over his chest.  

 

“Rude, but I’m not shocked. “ Stiles opens his arms wide gesturing around the room, “A cabin in the woods seriously cliche!” 

 

“You were brought here for a purpose. Smart mouth or not. So first there's some rules you must learn. First rule is call me Alpha, always call me Alpha.”

 

“What? Why not Alpha douchebag? Or Alpha can go to hell? Coward. Is deputy not good enough or is it Deputy alpha? So what? Couldn’t make it as a sheriff so instead you overcompensate with violence and a tittle. “ Stiles was frustrated, angry and scared, so his mouth did what it normally did when he was any of these things. It ran away with a mind of it’s own and no use for self preservation. 

 

“Second is don’t talk back” The Deputy stalked forward and Stiles prepared himself for the fist that struck him hard in the stomach, he fell to his knees sucking in air, unaware of the hand that was reaching for his hair until it was too late. The meaty fist gripped his hair pulling his head back, the collar tight against his throat. Whiskey colored eyes were forced to meet the alpha’s ice cold green. Then the fist struck him right under his left eye he remembered from years of experience aka years of being bullied in school, head down, hands covering his head and face, he could take the kicks to his side until he blacked out. However it was hard to move when the hand held his head in place.

 

“You are not my alpha!” Stiles grunted feeling his vision blurr, “Oh you’re going to be a fun one.”  He was being pulled into the bedroom, his bare feet kicking the chains that connected him to the wall across the cabin were released. He didn’t have time to enjoy the feel of cold metal biting into his ankles when he was pulled by the cruel collar and lifted up by his neck. Hands went to fight and scratch, feet kicked out but he was so easily thrown onto the bed. 

 

He coughed, his vision blurring, real fear shot through him when he realized just what he was laying on and despite his pain and inability to breath fully he scrambled to get off the bed. 

 

“No!” Stiles grunted when cruel hands took hip by the hips pulling him back to the center of the bed. 

 

“Oh, look at you. Not so verbal now. Tell me sweet cherry boy what would your supposed alpha think of you once I’ve returned you all used up. Saturated in and out with the scent of me?”

 

“He wouldn’t care. Derek’s not some twisted fuck like you. “ Stiles managed to hiss despite his fat lip and inability to breath deeply. 

 

“Still with the smart mouth. I’m going to have fun breaking you in. “ Stile spit blood in the man’s face, he was pinned his hands above his head, his waist squeezed by the corded thighs of this predator flashing his eyes red demanding submission. 

 

Stiles bit into his own tongue concentrating on his pain, he needed to not blackout he wouldn’t submit. Not to anyone, the alpha was sniffing at him around the collar, the omega gasped and grunted struggling futility trying to throw the man off of him. 

 

“Your skin will look so beautiful with bruises and bites. How could you go unclaimed for so long?”

 

Stiles fought the anxiety, the black dotting his vision, he glared at the man’s shoulder unable to meet those eyes. His own left eye was swelling and his good eye watered, he tried to twist free but it only excited the beast pinning him. 

 

“Fuck maybe I like them feisty, I’m getting hard as a rock here.” He ground his hips downwards causing bile to rise in the omega’s narrowed windpipe. Stiles thought it best to let his mind go somewhere else, he tried to focus on a time far from today. Derek’s smug grin, as he leaned against the side of the camaro, hands crossed over his broad chest wearing that damn sexy leather jacket. 

 

His grin and wave wasn’t for Stiles, the human could have kicked himself for almost making another embarrassing blunder. Derek had shown up to highschool to pick Scott up for alpha practice or whatever. He seemed irritated that Stiles was coming along to watch the two spar, early days of the pack, Stiles was considered useless. He had worked hard to be more useful, maybe still expendable but dammit his cooking would be missed. 

 

Stiles thought of their pack nights in front of the large plasma hanging on the wall at the furnished loft. Even Creeper wolf joined them, a little hesitant but he would eventually give in and sit with his own bowl of buttered popcorn and raisinets. Gross, who really like raisinettes? Stiles refused to lose this image, he held onto it, the smell of garlic bread backing and the lasagna cooling. Always with the pups going for the freshly baked cookies before dinner. He squeezed his eyes closed, crying out when teeth sank into his shoulder, forcibly pulling him from his memories. 

 

The alpha was biting at Stiles’ collared neck, his free hand, the one not crushing the omega’s wrists was squeezing Stiles’ neck. Don’t worry you little slut, I’m not interested in more brats, you are a temptation just like the others but I had one wife and she was taken from me. Although I might enjoy letting you seduce me like the others had tried. The alpha panted unzipping his slacks, freeing his erection, he sniffed taking in the scent of fear and anxiety rolling off the spoiled little bitch under him. God it was a gorgeous sight having those whiskey colored eyes starting to glaze over, was he enjoying this as much as the alpha?

 

Omegas were built for this, he pulled the loose fitting sweats down sliding his rock hard dick between the easily bruised pale thighs. He forced those thighs closed and fucked into them enjoying the squeeze. He fought the urge to penetrate the bitch not knowing exactly despite his own instinct telling him otherwise, just where the boy had been and with whom. He smelled clean but they were all liars, liars and whores. 

 

He bit down again into the omegas delicate collar bone, licking at the blood, rutting heavily he felt his pent up energy and stress explode between the omegas smooth hairless thighs. He groaned pulling away looking at the mess he left, smirking at the silent omega. 

 

Oh, yes. He definitely wanted that. Who was the alpha to deny the little whore, he wasn’t so cruel. He pulled the boy’s sweats and underwear back up, making sure to rub the wetness into the omega’s crotch. 

 

“Oh, look I made a mess. You’ve made me dirty your lap and look at what I’ve done to your shirt, it’s ripped. Well If you continue to be a good boy I’ll buy you better clothes. Here’s the next rule, omegas don’t sleep on the bed they sleep on the floor. I did want you out with the children but I think I much like your scent close to me. So you can sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. We’ll go over the rest of the rules tomorrow. Tomorrow is a half day and I think it will be fun for the both of us getting acquainted.” 

 

Stiles felt sick, the alpha pulled him off the bed and his abused body hit the floor with a thud he was dragged to the foot of the bed where his already bruised wrists were handcuffed behind his back painfully, linked to the heavy iron frame of the alpha’s bed. Stiles sank into darkness his body crying out and sore. He held back the sobs even after the door to the bedroom closed with finality and he was left isolated. He had to trust that his dad and his pack were looking for him, they would find him. They always found him, they always were looking for him.” 

 

~0~

Sheriff Stilinski waited for Derek to exit the car at the police station, his pack close behind him and Scott’s bringing up the rear. He would need all hands on deck to keep the odd groups entering the station under media coverage from clashing and causing a fight one of the  blood and guts variety. The alpha looked so lost this morning, Noah could relate they both obviously had little to no sleep. When Noah had first brought up the idea of offering money, it was Derek who chose a figure originally higher, because there wasn’t a price anyone could put on Stiles. He was priceless, and each of his pack would gladly give an arm or a leg for their pack mother’s safe return. Lydia had the idea of making Stiles appear more valued than just a pack member even though he to them was exactly more than JUST a pack anything, he was their glue, the main bond that wove them all together so closely and without him it felt as if life was unraveling. 

 

Derek readily agreed to any idea that promised a safe and quick return they had come to a dead end, Danny was still working to clear up the grainy image, they had a partial license but even that was stolen. He was getting desperate, everytime he closed his eyes he saw Stiles falling to the ground after being struck by the stranger, then carelessly tossed into a trunk. 

 

The alpha tiredly waited for the team the council had sent, surprised again by the sheer numbers suddenly crowding the police stations bullpen. 

 

Peter Hale was growling at Chris Argent and the group of hunters he arrived with,  six alphas representing the six counties near Beacon Hills entered before Deaton, glaring daggers at the hunters taking their place across from the alphas. Each alpha was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, the words search and rescue on the chest and orange vests over their blue shirt so as to not accidentally be shot by a hunter’s arrow.

 

A determined Deaton stood with three Scryers dressed in purple long robes. The wiccans, two females one with long red hair, another black and a male with short blond hair nervously glanced around at the werewolf alphas. Several human and were deputies from counties that wanted to help a well respect Sheriff Stilinski hung to the edges of this odd circle of unlikely allies.

 

  
  
  


“They’ll use an article of clothing stained with blood to find a possible location. If there is even a dot of blood they can pinpoint his whereabouts in a radius of fifty miles it’s not much of a lead but that's where the wolves come in. The council has lent it’s best, and the hunters are Argent’s they know how to track a wolf.” Parrish shushed the two deputies, he was trying to focus on what was being said. He took note of the Tallon county Deputy looked intimidated by the large group of alphas, whereas Deputy Philips was a chatterbox that needed to respect the volatile nature of the situation. 

“Who is this kid? Other than some fiance? He’s just an omega, they haven’t even bonded.” A deputy from Tallon county whispered to a Beacon Hills officer his lunch forgotten.

The alpha was starting to sweat, he needed to get out of here and call his brother, the cabin was well hidden but he couldn’t trust that the council packs wouldn’t sniff it out. And that omega had bled a lot after the second beating he was given before the alpha deputy had left the house. 

“He’s the Hale emissary. I thought they were bonded, the kids been with Derek Hale since he was in highschool. He’s not just some omega, you see those five alphas they’re from packs that have challenged Hale for the omegas bond. That kid there is Mccall alpha to the Mccall pack, his mate is Allison Argent, they are the famous or infamous hunters, Mccall's father is a human with the FBI and his mate’s father is special department with DOD. Who ever took this kid really fucked up bad. I hope we find them first because this group will take no prisoners that’s if Hale doesn’t rip the kidnapper apart, it’ll be worse if Stiles is hurt in anyway. I’ve seen first hand what Hale’s pack does to anyone who kidnaps that human omega. It’s not pretty. They’re usually left alive and begging us to arrest them. Usually. And those were in times where the kid had a slight bump to the head. Word has it a real nasty psycho has him now. “ 

The deputy nodded “Thanks for the information. Excuse me.” He stepped out discreetly hitting a number in his contacts. 

“Dwayne you fucking idiot!” 

“Hello to you brother. What you aren’t getting along with the new love of your life? It’s only been two days, did you break him already?” He could hear his brother yawning and the sound of water nearby. 

“Are you fishing?”

“Yeah of course, why what do you need?”

“ You really fucked up, have you been watching the news?”

“You know I don’t follow that fake bullshit. It rots the mind-”

“Shut up! Dwayne, do you know that the Sheriff of Beacon Hill’s son is missing? He’s an omega about I don’t know five foot seven, dark brownish black hair, human omega. A cute mole dotted face, mouth that chatters endlessly. “

“Why is that description ringing a bell?”

“Don’t  fuck with me. You managed to kidnap not only the Hale pack’s omega but their emissary. Now the wolf council is out for blood, they have Scryers here and hunters. You have to leave your car and get far from the cabin. I’m going to head off the search, you know see if I can’t throw them off course long enough to get him far enough away.”

“He’s seen our faces we should just cut him lose, you know like we did the others.”

“No, I’m not done with him.” Deputy Shields sounded like a spoiled kid unwilling to give up his favorite toy.

“There it is, thinking with the knott. Whatever. Me and Nanc are going to lay low. I’ll ditch the car. I have an idea on how to give us some time.”

“Explain brother.” Shields growled and waited for the plan. 


End file.
